This invention is directed to a thermoformable packaging film and in particular to a multi-layer film that is used for packaging medical devices in a thermoformed package.
Co-extruded film laminates of ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers/ethylene-acrylic acid copolymer ionomers have been used for packaging applications, in particular, for thermoformed packages for food stuffs as shown in Webb, U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,175 issued Jun. 15, 1982.
A co-extruded multi-layer polymeric film useful for packaging meat products in which the film has a core layer that can be a neutralized ethylene acid copolymer, such as, an ionomer, is shown in Lind, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,422 issued Oct. 21, 1997.
Thermoformable films having superior gas barrier properties, mechanical properties, and good appearance of a mixture of ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymers and ethylene—(meth)acrylic acid copolymers have been used to make thermoformed containers for foods, medicines, agricultural products and other products that are deteriorated by exposure to air, are shown in Hata, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,447 issued Oct. 26, 1999.
These current film products, as illustrated by the aforementioned patents, do not provide a low cost packaging film for medical products that only are used one time, such as, syringes. There is a need for a low cost packaging film that is thermoformable, preferably has deep thermoformability, is abrasion resistant and puncture resistant. The multi-layer film of this invention can be formed by conventional processes for forming multilayer film and has these aforementioned properties.